


Day one: Homecoming and Reunion

by JustATransBuddy



Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Cassunzel Week (Disney), F/F, Homecoming, Hurt, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Violence, but not suPER graphic, cassspinoff, lesbian!cass, more than canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATransBuddy/pseuds/JustATransBuddy
Summary: Cassandra comes home after three years of being away because of an assassination threat.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837786
Kudos: 28





	Day one: Homecoming and Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Cassunzel week 2020!
> 
> Happy Cassunzel week to everyone!
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy this first day.
> 
> Enjoy

She’s been on the road for three years now. She’s traveled all over the world, visiting all the different kingdoms, finding work wherever she could. Her journey was taking her back towards Corona. She wasn’t going back but she’d caught wind of a well paying job near the border and if that meant she’d be closer to Rapunzel then she’d take it.

She considered going home but she felt like she’d been away too long. She feared everyone would have moved on and changed, grown while she just spent three years running away. 

When she left she told everyone it was to find her destiny, which was partly true, but also because she felt like she needed to redeem herself by travelling the world and putting herself to service to any one who needed help, improving the world instead of trying to destroy it. She usually only took enough money to carry her over to the next job, sometimes working for free.

She was currently in a small village just beyond the Corona border where she was at a small market looking for a place to stay for the night.

“Excuse me, where is the nearest inn?”

“Just down the street dear.” The kind woman answered.

“Thank you” She answered.

It was late and many people had left the streets for their homes. She noticed how even the pubs were closed. It was suspicious, most towns were full of life even until late in the night. But not this town.

“May I ask, where is everyone?”

“Many things go bump in the night in this town but it’s best not to ask questions dear. One wouldn’t want to get wind of a stranger going around asking questions.”

“Thanks for the advice ma’m but I am more than capable of taking care of myself.” She said. “Is there anything I can do to improve the situation, it doesn’t seem safe.”

“That is very kind dear, but I’m afraid it’s far too late for that. Besides what can one girl do?”

“Well I can try, for a start.” She said as she walked away.

The inn was just down the street like the woman said. There was a stable for Fidella and she took the saddle, bit and reins off and gave her an apple to eat. As she was tending to Fidella she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around she saw a sketchy looking man stumbling through the streets. She decided to follow him, figure out where to start in fixing this town.

She tailed him for a while before the man entered a house. She snuck closer to the house and positioned herself underneath an open window so she could listen to the conversations.

“Where were you?” A low voice said.

“I was taking the long route to make sure I wasn’t followed like you said.” Another said.

“And did it work?” Another voice said.

“I’m here aren’t I. So of course it worked.” the sketchy man said. 

So far she only hear three voices meaning she wasn't dealing with a big group and if it came down to it she could fight them all. But she’d much rather sneak away without them knowing she was onto them.

“So what have you got?” A new voice said.

“Good news. The time to strike is now. The captain of the guard has called for a training camp for the majority of the guards, taking them out to sea and a different kingdom to train together. They’ll leave behind the best guards but it’ll be a skeleton crew compared to the usual. This leaves the king vulnerable.” The sketchy man said.

“Well done. No one knows of your status?” The new voice said.

“They have no idea.” The sketchy man said.

“Do we have to kill the girl too. I’m not sure I like the idea of killing a helpless girl.”

“Do We HaVe To KiLl ThE gIrL ToO? Of course we have to kill the girl too, as long as she’s alive the people will have hope and she’ll be back, you clearly don't know anything about her. Don’t underestimate her, she’s far from helpless.”

“So what now?”

“We’ll contact our brothers within Corona’s walls that it is time. If we act quickly we can strike by the end of the week.” The low voice said.

“We all know what we need to do, so I suggest we do it.” The second voice said.

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. There was a group of people planning to kill the king and Rapunzel? And there was a traitor within Corona’s walls. She had to get out of here, warn Rapunzel and the king as fast as she could.

She quietly moved away from the window when the door opened. She tried to move into the shadows so she wouldn’t be seen but she was too late, they’d seen her.

They all lunged at her and she dodged the first couple punches but soon it became too much. It was four against one and while she might be able to handle that normally she didn’t have any of her weapons, having left them with Fidella. 

They overpowered her. While they were beating her she could hear some ribs being broken, one man had a club and repeatedly beat her against her shin. She was sure it was broken. Then the main man stabbed her in her side and forced her against the wall, her toes barely touching the ground. The others stood back and one off to the side looking away with his arms crossed, she recognized him as Andrew. She thought he was locked in the prison back in Corona but since he was here she figured he escaped when she destroyed half of Corona, this was her fault. But he wasn't the one she was focused on right now.

“What did you hear?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” She said.

The man smiled.

“I’m sure you don’t.” He said twisting the knife.

She screamed out in agony.

The man took out his knife and dropped her to the ground where she lay coughing up blood. This wasn’t good.

“Sleep kitty, sleep.” The man said and he walked away.

She watched the others follow him as her eyes fluttered closed and darkness overcame her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up with a start, her eyes flew open and her mind and heart were racing. She wondered how long she’d been asleep. She had to leave now. Save Rapunzel, and the king.

She moved to get up and immediately felt a sharp pain in her side. She put her hand on her side and saw a bandage covering the stab wound. Her movement tore open her stitches as the blood started to stain the bandages. She flung her legs to side and attempted to stand but hissed as a pang shot through her left leg. Right it was probably broken, there was a splint on her leg. A broken leg wouldn’t stop her, she had to get to Rapunzel. She got up and put on her clothes as fast as she could.

She moved to the door, leaning on the furniture on the way there. When she got to the door someone else opened it. She was face to face with beautiful young woman but she didn’t care, all she could think about was Rapunzel.

“Woah woah woah, where do you think you’re going?” The woman said as she put her arm around her shoulder to help her walk.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“A few days.”

“Good that’s good, there’s still time.”

“Time for what? Time to eat?” The woman asked.

At that her stomach growled.

“No I have to leave, I have to get to Rapunzel. Help me get to my horse, she’s at the inn.” She said and started to move.

“Your stomach disagrees. But something in me tells me I can’t force you to stay and eat. Just let me pack you something to eat, you can eat it on the way.” The woman said as she helped her to a chair and she got the food.

The woman helped her walk towards and get on Fidella.

“While I still think you should stay to heal but I hope you get to where you’re going alive. Be sure to take plenty breaks and keep you wounds clean and please try not to tear your stitches.”

“Thanks for the concern, but I thinks it’s too late for that last part.” She couldn’t worry about herself right now. Rapunzel needed her, but she needed her alive and she’d stay alive for her.

With a tug on the reins Fidella took off and they quickly moved out of the village and taking off at a galloping pace towards Corona.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rode all throughout the night and until dawn. They reached the wall and took a moment to take a break. Fidella really needed one. She took a quick nap before jolting awake, the feeling of urgency returning. She saw Fidella was awake and with a look she got back on her back and they took off once again.

At the pace with which they were going they reached the bridge by the end of the day. They rode across the bridge and noticed there were no guards by the gate and assumed the attack had already started.

She saw one of the guards lying on the ground and got off Fidella to investigate.

“What happened?” She asked shaking the guard.

“They came out of nowhere. They ambushed us”

“Where is Rapunzel?”

“She was with the king in the throne room. You have to get to her, they’re going after them.”

She got up slowly and moved towards Fidella. They rode to the castle doors.

When she opened them she found more guards knocked out lying on the ground.

This time she ignored them and immediately headed for the throne room. Leaning on her sword as she walked.

When she entered however she found no one was there. She moved around the room looking for clues as to where everyone was. But the fact that no one was there was good, no bodies means that she’s still alive. Her mind was racing with all the possible places they could be hiding.

But then Andrew and his buddies entered the room.

“Get her!” One of them yelled “I’ll take out the King and Princess.”

Two of the men lunged themselves at her and she got ready to fight. Thankfully Fidella had come with her and this time she had her weapons. She ignored her screaming body and blocked the first attack.

The man punched her in the side and she screamed out. She fell to the ground and he moved on top of her. He wrapped his hand around her neck and started squeezing. She gasped for air and her vision had started to get blurry. Then suddenly the pressure was gone and when her vision cleared she saw Andrew punching the other guy. She got up and finished it for him. They tied them up together, Fidella having taken care of the other one.

“They’re headed for the tunnel that leads to the docs, you have to act fast if you wanna head them off.” Andrew said as he turned around to walk away.

“Dave has a bad right knee, and Ryan has a bad left eye, attack those places and stay to the left and they’ll go down like that.” He said as she snapped his fingers. Then he left.

She moved towards the entrance to one of the tunnels. She hadn’t been there in years yet she still knew the tunnels like the back of her hand. Fidella unfortunately couldn’t follow her down there. She moved through the tunnels quickly weaving her way through them.

She stumbled through the tunnels and she was headed for a T in the tunnels, she saw two figures running off to the right. She sped up and turned to look to the right seeing it was Rapunzel and the king. She took a moment to look at them before turning around. They had to be running from someone. She saw two men running towards her. 

She widened her stance and prepared for a fight. Like Andrew said she targeted the right knee immediately kicking it and forcing the man on his knees. She then quickly hit the man over the head knocking him out in one go. The man fell to the ground and she turned her attention to the other man. She evaded his attacks tending to stay to the left to throw him off. The man punched her in the side and she screamed out. Gritting her teeth she gathered all her strength and gave him one good hit against his temple and knocked him out.

She was out of breath. She was panting trying to catch her breath, she was ready for the next one but the next one never came. She heard footsteps approach her from behind. She turned around and saw Rapunzel and the king walking towards her. She stumbled towards Rapunzel and fell into her arms.

“Cassandra?”

“You’re alive.” She said and they sank down to the ground. Looking up at Rapunzel was like coming home. The need to protect Rapunzel was all that had fueled her to get here, now she was seeing her alive and safe she could finally exhale. When she did, she closed her eyes. Letting the image of Rapunzel’s face consume her.

To be continued on day six.

**Author's Note:**

> No character death, don't worry she's still alive
> 
> This will be continued in day six, for some hurt/comfort and canon Cassunzel


End file.
